prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the sixteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 3, 2019, succeeding HUGtto! Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The main motifs are space and astrology. Production Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2018, and was then made public in a magazine on November 26th, 2018. On November 29th, 2018, the teaser website launched. Synopsis :Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes I'm Hoshina Hikaru! I'm a second year middle school student who loves space and constellations! While observing the starry sky to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious creature known as "Fuwa" warped before my eyes! And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Lala" and "Prunce" come with it! ...You guys, are actually aliens!? Glitterific~☆ Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Starry Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called "Star Palace", which contains the "12 Star Princesses of Constellations" who protect the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the princesses turned themselves into "12 Princess Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! "When the star's light are lost, the legendary warriors Pretty Cure will rise together with the Twinkle Book in hand to regain the brilliance again." Lala says she is searching for the Pretty Cure along with Fuwa in hope that the legend the princesses conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Notraider who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Fuwa... When I thought "I want to save Fuwa!", my strong emotions made the Twinkle Book create a "Star Color Pendent" and a "Transformation Star Color Pen" which, transformed me into a Pretty Cure!? Now I have to collect the scattered Princess Star Color Pens and have Fuwa grow up which is the key to the Princesses' resurrection Alright, let's leave Earth and jump into space~☆ Characters Pretty Cure / Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. / Lala is an alien from Saman who is treated more like an adult. When searching for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure with Fuwa and Prunce, she ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. / Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. / Madoka is a third year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. / / Yuni is a resident of Planet Rainbow who took on various aliases to try and restore her planet. She was a space idol named Mao, a space phantom thief, Blue Cat, and Bakenyan, all to find out how to save her people and steal back the treasures that were sold away. She transforms into Cure Cosmo. Fairies A fluffy universe fairy created by the star princesses as the last hope. While young and innocent like a baby, she has a mysterious power to release the one of the sealed star princesses and open a warp hole. Although still enigmatic, it is an important her existence plays an importance in which she holds the key to the princesses resurrection. She lives with Hikaru and resides inside the Twinkle book. An alien from PuruPuru who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. While protecting the loose flora left by them, he looked for a legendary Pretty Cure that holds the key to their resurrection. His special skill is to deform freely. Notraiders The leader of the Notraiders whose motif is based on the Oni. He has been shown to use his bracelet that can activate the green jewel in his lair to power up the generals. The first general introduced whose motif is based on the kappa. He wields a double-bladed laser sword. The second general introduced whose motif is based on the karasu-tengu. She wields a fan and appears to be more strategic in mobilizing her fleet of Nottorei. The third general introduced whose motif is based on the Hitotsume-kozō. She wields Dark Pens, originally Princess Star Color Pens, to summon monsters known as the . He is Aiwarn's butler whose motif is based on the Bakeneko. He has currently not been seen engaging in battles with the Cures, but has instead been seen overseeing Aiwarn's battles. He is later revealed to be just one of Blue Cat's disguises so she could infiltrate the Notraiders after Aiwarn turned her people to stone. Footsoldiers summoned to assist a general in attacking the Cures. Each Notraider has their own fleet of them. Supporting Characters The 12 princesses who protect the balance of the universe. They reside within the Princess Star Color Pens after using up their powers to protect the planet of Saman and the Cures have to find and resurrect them all. Each one represents a zodiac sign. Items * : Is the main transformation item used by the girls. To transform, they must have their transformation Star Color Pen at hand. It can also be used to perform attacks with the 12 Princess Star Color Pens. * : Is a an item that the Cures can use to transform. A pen appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. They can also serve as a collectable item, known as . There are 12 of them, each represent a Star Princess of the 12 zodiac signs, with each pen holding a mysterious power. * : Is a book that can be used to look after Fuwa by using the Star Color Pens. According to the prophecy, if the Pretty Cure have this book, they can help regain the universe's light. * : A weapon that the Cures gain to aid them in their battles. * : The weapon that Cure Cosmo uses in battle. Locations * is the place on Earth where Hikaru, Elena and Madoka spend their days. * is the school that Hikaru, Elena, Madoka and Lala attend. * , found in the is the planet Lala, Fuwa and Prunce come from. The Star Princesses also resided there, but after they used up their powers repelling the Nottoraiders, they were scattered throughout space. Trivia *''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'' marks the return of Kitagawa Rie as the theme song singer. She last served as the theme song singer back in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *The end of each episode features horoscopes for three random star signs. The clips of those horoscopes are uploaded to the Instagram account after every episode. Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Merchandise|''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official Page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official Page on Toei Animation (Japanese) *CureSta Instagram account Video References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Gallery